Can you guess?
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Neville had spent a year consoling her and he was starting to see the end of his rope. But he couldn't just leave her, maybe it was time for the truth. Happy christmas Kait and if you can come up with a better summary please do!


A/N: There Kait I did it! I hope you like it because this was my first attempt at this and I have no idea where Draco came from but whatever. Anyway enjoy because you're the only one I'd even mention a relationship between Hermione and Ron for. And yes people this is an open ended one-shot. And no I probably won't continue it.. Sorry to dissapoint! Anyway enjoy and review! I demand them because I use them to feed my muse. He looks a lot like Blaise Zabini and you know I have to keep him happy or else I can't write. Also Happy late Christmas hun! Enjoy your gift and I'll probably write up that Sevmione later.. I'm sure I can pull it off.

Neville Longbottom hadn't always been the time of person to go for what he wanted. Growing up he had been awkward and unsure. His growing friendship with Harry and the others had helped. When the final battle came, he found himself ready to fight. He had stood tall and fought, he even managed to take out that horrid snake that the dork lord had called his pet. And now as he stood there arms wrapped firmly around the waist of the witch he had kept in his heart since his first year. Don't think that he had fallen in love at first site. It wasn't anything close to that. But since that day on the train when she had helped him search for Trevor he had developed a soft spot in his heart for her. He had been her only friend until that fateful Halloween and he still considered her one the closest people to him. They had still talked ad spent time together through their Hogwarts years and even after as they both continued on to Hogwarts apprenticeships. He wasn't nearly as ambitious though. She had taken on three and he had just the one in herbology. But now he stood here trying to console the distraught woman in his arms. It had been a year since Ron Weasley had decided he could do better. It seemed to be he couldn't though as he'd yet to find another woman who would put up with him.

She had been left alone with two children and he had helped as much as he could. Things were still strained between her and the rest of the Weasley clan. Even Harry had been distant for awhile, not that he could understand. His grip on her shirt tightened as she sobbed once again. He knew she was still hurting over the blatant rejection she had experienced at the hands of her ex-husband but he didn't want to hear her cry over him anymore. As much as he loved her it was getting a little tiring trying to console her every time she was depressed.

"Come on Hermione it isn't worth the tears anymore." He whispered into her ear.

"Wh-what do you mean? You have no idea how I feel." Hermione moaned pitifully into his chest and he couldn't help the scoff.

"I wouldn't say that, love. I may have never been married but I know how it feels to have the person you love not want you." Neville mumbled as he pet her hair.

"You do?" she asked quietly, sniffling and rubbing her hand across her eyes.

Neville smiled down at the crying woman and nodded his head. "Yeah I do Hermione."

"Can I ask who?" Neville sat there for a moment contemplating how to answer that question and decided the truth would be best.

"Well she was in my year at Hogwarts. We were close but we could have been even closer given the chance. She was brilliant and had this air of strength about her. Can you guess who it is?" He asked his voice soft.

"Luna?" She asked quietly and Neville shook his head.

"I'll give you a hint she's muggleborn and she just came seem to get over a bloke who never deserved her love in the first place?" He watched as her eyes widened and he couldn't help me grin.

"Is it me?" Her voice was soft and unsure.

"Yeah it is Hermione." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb moving over her cheek.

"Since when Neville?" She was looking at him now with wide eyes. Her tears long gone and her depression seemed forgotten.

"For awhile. I've had a special spot in my heart since first year but I don't think it was until fifth year that it truly became something more." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know now that I love you and after seven years I don't think that will change much. I didn't tell you before because you had Ron and I didn't think you'd like it if I told you so soon after getting divorced. I just can't stand to see you crying anymore, You've probably made a whole pond worth of tears."

"Like Alice, I do feel like I've entered a new world anyway. I never knew or else I wouldn't have come to you to cry over Ron. That was rather cruel of me in hindsight." Hermione's eyes spoke of her guilt and he only shook his head.

"No that meant that you trusted me enough to actually come to me and share your pain. You've trusted me with your children while you were teaching in the dungeons and I can't help but think that I'm pretty blessed to be the one you counted on. And I have to admit not all of my intentions are honorable, what better way to win your heart than to help mend it?" He had a teasing smirk on his face, something he was told suited his face in a scary way. Apparently Neville Longbottom smirking unnerved people.

He felt a thrill of happiness as she laughed quietly. "What better way indeed? But I don't think I'm nearly good enough for you Neville."

He shook his head again and sighed, "I'm not the one that's good enough Hermione. But I'll spend my life trying to prove it."

"No Neville. You don't have to worry about that and maybe your right. I do need to move on but I would feel horrible to try anything with you without having my own feelings sorted out. Can you forgive me the time I'm going to need? I don't want to ask you to wait any longer than you have but if you're willing?" Her eyes were hopeful and sparked in a way he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

"Yeah Hermione I can wait a little longer. Probably more than that too." He said and smiled gently at the woman in front of him. "There's one condition though. You've got to seal it with a kiss."

He watched as she got nervous and started to fidget. He sat there and simply waited. He knew she'd kiss him she just had to get her courage up. He nearly yelled in triumph as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Not one to lose the opportunity he quickly deepened the kiss, groaning when her own tongue responded to his. He was pretty sure he'd remember this moment for a long time. When he finally pulled back and looked at her she looked well and truly snogged. "Why don't you try and get some sleep love. The little ones will be back with you tomorrow."

He watched her stand and move to the doorway. He stood too and gave her one last peck to her lips before he opened the door. "I'd walk you back but I think you need to be alone for a bit right?"

She nodded her head and walked down the hall. He turned and spotted Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall a little ways from his own portrait whole. "Finally get the girl then, Longbottom?" He asked in his familiar drawl.

"Just about yeah." Neville said with a laugh.

"Took you long enough you lucky bastard. Now let me in I need a drink." Draco said as he walked over and passed him into his quarters.

"Don't you have your own alcohol?" Neville asked even as he moved to the small cabinet where he kept his own liquor.

"Yeah but I want some of that muggle vodka. Besides why drink my own alone when I can drink all of yours and hear all the juicy details that led up to Granger looking like she'd been well and truly snogged for once in her life." Neville laughed and handed his former nemesis as tumbler filled with vodka. Things really did seemed to have changed for him and he couldn't be happier.

****REVIEW PLEASE****


End file.
